Roses
by Red Roses2
Summary: (One-shot) It's Valentine's day and Hiei is in a flower shop. Wait, Hiei? He's getting something for a certain ice apparition Read and Review please.


Red Roses2: My late contribute to Valentine's day, but it's nothing really romance-like. In fact, it's not romance-like at all. I mean, the two this is about are related biologically, so if it was romance-like, that would be VERY wrong. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho. This is a one-shot. 

* * *

Roses

Hiei was in a flower shop, looking at all the flowers. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were on the other side of the street at the card shop. Yusuke had wanted to get something for Keiko, Kuwabara wanted to get something for Yukina (to Hiei's dislike), and Kurama just wanted to get a card for his mother. 

Hiei felt very awkward in the shop. He didn't like the idea of Valentine's Day. The girls were being more girly than usual and secretive and Yukina kept on trying to talk to him. He felt guilty about ignoring her, but he just didn't feel comfortable around her, especially today. But, why did he actually want to come in the flower shop if he hated this holiday so much? 

Hiei scanned all the flowers, wondering which one he should buy; Kurama had given him some ningen money so that was possible. He was very glad that he was the only one in the shop. Finally, a white rose with an ice-blue ribbon tied around its stem caught the fire demon's eye. It had a red rose, a pink rose, and a yellow rose with it; the flowers were tied together thanks to the ice-blue ribbon and a few other light-colored ribbons such as whitish-pink, pale yellow, and pinkish-red. 

Hiei looked around the shop to make sure no one could possibly be watching before picking up the small bouquet of roses and walked quickly to the counter. He saw a little bell on the counter and, hesitantly because he didn't want anyone to see him there, picked the bell up and rang it slightly. 

A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a school-girl outfit came over to the counter and smiled brightly at Hiei. The fire demon narrowed his eyes at the girl and quickly put the bouquet down on the counter. The girl couldn't have been older than Keiko or Yusuke, and when Hiei got a better look, he realized it wasn't a ningen school-girl uniform, but a cheerleading outfit. He shuddered at the thought of people actually wanting to yell at the top of their lungs for a bunch of loser ningen boys. 'Stupid ningens.' Hiei thought. 

"How may I help you?" the girl asked, her voice sounding very fake, as it was overly happy and hyper. Hiei raised an eyebrow at the girl before saying anything. 

"How much is this and if anyone asks, don't tell them I actually came in here." Hiei stated simply as if everyone in the world knew him. The girl nodded, obviously very hyper. Hiei fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

"That would be 1000 yen!" the girl exclaimed. Hiei stepped back a little, this girl couldn't be human nor demon. 

Hiei slowly took out the money that Kurama gave him from his pocket and put it onto the counter, withdrawing his hand like she was an alligator about to snap it off of his arm. The girl took the money and handed him the flowers. "Would you like these wrapped?" Hiei raised an eyebrow at her again. He understood what the sentence meant, so at least he thought he did, but it confused him. 

"No thanks." Hiei said in his cold voice. The girl handed him the flowers and Hiei took it and when the girl had left to the back of the shop, he hid the flowers in his wrap-around coat and exited the shop as fast as was ningen-possible. He would have gone faster if he didn't want to draw attention to himself. 

Hiei walked over to the other side of the street so that the other boys didn't know that he had went across the street. Surprisingly, they were still in there, and it was hours before Kurama and Yusuke exited, but it was without Kuwabara. "Where's the idiot?" Hiei asked. 

"Having trouble figuring out which card Yukina would like." Yusuke stated with a sigh. "He shouldn't take it so seriously. It's not like she'll know what it's for or anything. I'm not even sure if Keiko or Boton has told her what Valentine's is." Hiei gulped a little, but neither of the other two boys heard it. 

"But why did it take you two so long?" Hiei questioned, changing the subject from Yukina. 

"Well, Yusuke couldn't find a card that didn't have something that Keiko might take offense too, so he eventually was smart enough to pick out a blank card with a very nice picture on the front. I actually had picked mine out a long time before them, but since I gave my money to you, I couldn't buy it until Yusuke or Kuwabara were finished." Kurama answered. "By the way, did you find any use for it?" Hiei hesitated, but nodded slowly, but Yusuke didn't notice since it was barely even a nod. Kurama, after a few minutes to realize that Hiei had nodded, smiled and, at that moment, Kuwabara finally came out of the shop. 

"Okay, how does this one sound?" Kuwabara started before reading off of the card. "'You have always given me hope when I was ever alone and you are what keeps me going at all times. I wish that you would think of me as your bravest knight, as you are my princess.' All I have to do now is write my name at the bottom and I'm set! So, do you think she'll like it?" 

"Of course, Kuwabara." Kurama commented. 

"Yeah, sure." Yusuke said. Hiei only gave a "Hn" as an answer. Kuwabara glared at the fire demon for a moment before the four boys walked off. 

"I really hope Keiko doesn't think I like her or anything. I mean, we're just friends and I want it to stay that way." Yusuke went on to say. 

"Yusuke, all you have to do it put it in your card and she'll understand. You two have known each other since forever so it's not like a little card is going to ruin it all." Kurama told him. 

"I know." Yusuke replied, sighing. "It's just that it's hard to understand girls. You never know how they'll react to everything." Kurama chuckled. It wasn't until Kuwabara commented on something that made Hiei stop in his tracks. 

"Does anyone other than me smell roses?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei stopped dead, staring in front of him. He didn't notice that the roses gave off a smell until just now. In the shop, all he was able to smell were aromas of flowers, so it was impossible to tell. "It smells like it's close by, but there aren't any outside flower gardens in this area." Hiei continued to walk, since no one noticed he had stopped, and he didn't want to get anyone suspicious of himself. "Okay, now it's really strong." 

"How do you know it's not Kurama's rose whip?" Hiei questioned, not looking Kuwabara in the eye as he said this. Kuwabara seemed to buy into it, because he shut his trap. 

  
That afternoon, everyone was at Kuwabara's place. Kuwabara had given Yukina his valentine, and Yukina was happy to receive it, but she said that she was happy that Kuwabara considered her such an important friend. Kuwabara looked crestfallen as he wanted her to say boyfriend. Hiei forced himself not to laugh at that. Yusuke was now giving Keiko his card; Hiei wasn't sure if you should call it a valentine since they were only friends. 

"Here, Keiko. Just please don't take it as a possibility that I want to be more than friends with you, because I don't. I just thought that it would be a shame not to give my longest female friend something." Yusuke blabbered. Keiko took the card, which had a picture of two doves on a branch together, and opened it. After reading it, she looked up at Yusuke with a smile. 

"I'm glad that your my friend too, Yusuke. Even if we do fight sometimes, and that you always skip school when you don't have your missions." Keiko said, making Yusuke laugh nervously. "Thanks for the card. And here's one for you." She handed the spirit detective a card that was the shape of a heart (it was pink) and Yusuke took it and opened it. After he read it, he was laughing nervously and sweat dropping. 

"A little too honest on my faults, but nonetheless probably the best card I've ever gotten." Yusuke commented and they went over to the couch where Kurama and his mom were sitting on. 

  
Hiei was sitting on the window sill perfectly content, though nervous about how he was going to give the flowers to her, when Yukina put her hand on Hiei's shoulder. The fire demon gave a small jump and turned around to see the ice apparition. "Hello Hiei." Yukina said, smiling. 

"Hn. Hello." Hiei replied, trying his best to act like he normally did. 

"Have you been doing well?" 

"Yes." Hiei got down from the window sill and stood in front of Yukina, staring at the wall behind her. Yukina smiled. 

"So have I." Yukina looked as though she was about to say something more when Hiei took out the bouquet of roses and pushed them into her hands. 

"I'mnotsurewhetherornotyouknowexactlywhattodayisfor, butit'sastupidningenholidaywhereyou'resupposedtogivesomethingtosomeoneyoucareaboutalotto, andthoughIdon'tcareaboutthewholeshowingyouraffetiontothatpersonthing, Iwantedtogiveyouthese." Hiei said very fast and ran out of the room, in fact, out of the house, before Yukina could give a reaction to his gift. 

From the couch, Kurama and Yusuke were blinking at what had happened confusedly and shocked. Hiei was never the person to actually care about things like love and kindness. Kuwabara was fuming as he was restrained from walking over to Yukina and ripping the roses apart by Shizuru. "Calm. DOWN!" Shizuru ordered her little brother, surprisingly struggling to keep Kuwabara restrained. Yukina blinked surprised at the roses in her hands before running out of the house and scanning the area around for Hiei. 

"Hiei!" Yukina shouted, not realizing that Hiei was sitting up in a tree. His black clothes made him very hard to see with the shadows of the branches hanging over him. "Hiei!" Yukina stopped shouting and looked down at the ground. Hiei wasn't sure what she was doing until a sparkling pearl fell onto the ground. Hiei's eyes widened as he realized that she was crying now. "Hiei, thank you. I just wanted you to know that I really like these." Yukina raised her head and heard a rustling of branches and the soft thump of something landing on the ground. She turned around to see Hiei standing there. He walked over to the ice apparition and wiped away a few forming tears, carefully, out of her eyes with his hand. 

"Don't cry. No one deserves you crying over them." Hiei mumbled, but, unfortunately for Hiei, Yukina heard him. She smiled weakly and hugged the fire demon tightly. Hiei, at first, was caught off guard at this action, but returned it, though it was briefly and hesitantly. 

"Thank you so much, Hiei-san." Yukina said in a barely audible voice. 

'Your welcome, sister.' Hiei thought, decided what the heck and hugging her back again. 

  
  
Red Roses2: Sorry if I had Hiei out of character, or Yukina out of character. It was how this worked out, okay? Is that a crime? So you know, this is NOT a Yukina/Hiei thing if anyone actually writes that. It's an innocent little thing between two demons twins, though one doesn't even know that the other is their twin brother. Review please. And when Hiei was talking very fast, he had said: I'm not sure whether or not you know exactly what today is for, but it's a stupid ningen holiday where you're supposed to give something to someone you care about a lot to, and though I don't care about the whole showing your affetion to that person thing, I wanted to give you these. Okay, good bye for now. ^_^ 


End file.
